


Doctor, ain't there nothing I can take?

by vogue91



Series: 500themes [87]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, Idiots in Love, M/M, Nurses, Oral Sex, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:55:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22477498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: “We’re in a professional environment, Yabu-san. As much as I appreciate your being friendly, I really think you should call me nurse Inoo.”
Relationships: Inoo Kei/Yabu Kota
Series: 500themes [87]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1029878
Kudos: 2





	Doctor, ain't there nothing I can take?

**Title:** Doctor, ain’t there nothing I can take?

 **Characters:** Yabu Kota, Inoo Kei

 **Pairing:** Yabu/Inoo

 **Rating:** R

 **Word count:** 826

 **Prompt:**[23\. Remember me](http://vogue91.blogspot.com/2018/05/500themes.html); [28 – Role playing](http://vogue91.blogspot.com/2019/01/30-days-otp-challenge-nsfw-version.html)

 **N/A:** Written for the 30 day OTP challenge – NSFW Version. Title’s from Harry Nilsson’s Coconut.

Kota had done his best to resist.

It wasn’t even a matter of body and mind, because his mind currently felt too tired to process what was going on.

His body, on the other hand, felt incredibly divided; a part of it wanted to just let go against the mattress, sleep for two days straight and be done with all this nonsense, and Kota felt as if it was the reasonable thing to do.

Of course, there was the other part. The one which only responded to Kei, as if he was his master.

“So, Yabu-san, I think we should really focus on getting you all better, shouldn’t we?” he said, straddling his legs and running his hands up and down on them. “I mean, you are a very busy man, you can’t really afford to be sick.”

Yabu groaned, but did nothing to push him off.

“You’re right, Kei, I can’t. That’s why I really don’t think...” he started saying, only to be shushed by the younger.

“We’re in a professional environment, Yabu-san. As much as I appreciate your being friendly, I really think you should call me nurse Inoo.”

Kota cringed, and the other part of his body took completely over, the hell with his feeling sick.

He vaguely remembered the slutty nurse outfit Kei had worn for Halloween a few years ago, only he didn’t remember it being... well, _so_ slutty.

“Nurse Inoo, may I point out that I’ve got a fever of thirty-eight and you’ve taken all of my clothes off?”

Kei chuckled lightly, leaning down and caressing Kota’s chest in a soothing motion.

“Of course I did, Yabu-san. How else could I inspect you properly?” he shook his head, then without wasting any more time he brought his hand around his boyfriend’s cock, finding it already very, very interested in the game. “You should just lay there and let me take care of you. I'm a professional, I would never do anything inappropriate. Just trust me.” he said then, stroking him slowly, which in Yabu’s opinion felt like plain torture.

“You’ve never been to a doctor one damn time in your life, have you?” he asked, frustrated. “This lacks a certain realism, I'm not really familiar with the way you’re trying to make my fever go away.”

Kei got up, and looked offended for a split second, but was quick to get back into character.

“You’re currently burning, and I can’t really bring your temperature down until I deal with this.” he tightened the hand around Yabu’s cock, making him hiss. “Just be grateful I'm not making jokes about _how_ I could take your temperature.” he muttered then, moving lower and engulfing Kota’s shaft in his mouth.

Kota cursed and writhed and...

And he wasn’t going to question Kei’s process again, for sure.

He let the younger do as he pleased, lacking the strength to do anything real to join in the fun, and decided that being sick at least entitled him to just lay there and take it. Let Kei have fun his own way, if he wanted to.

He didn’t know whether it was the fever, the scenario or the fact that the outfit was honestly outrageous, but the next thing he knew his hand had flown down through Kei’s hair, keeping him down and in place as he gave up and came, feeling all the blood rush down to his groin and his head get extremely light.

He thought he was about to pass out, when he heard Kei chuckle and move to lay down next to him.

“How do you feel, Yabu-san?” he asked, his voice soft, with just the right hint of raspy. Which, had Yabu been himself, would’ve turned him on all over again.

He opened his eyes, frowning, and turned to look at him.

“Actually, I _do_ feel a little bit better.” he smiled, making an effort to lean toward him and give him a quick kiss. “I guess the costume came with some medical knowledge.”

Kei batted his hand at him, shaking his head.

“It didn’t. It’s my blowjobs that are just magical.” he smirked, cocky. “Now, let’s get you some aspirin. And I’ll make you soup for dinner, you need something hot if you really want to recover.”

Kota whined, grabbing the blanket and wrapping himself in it.

“You know, I really think I liked nurse Inoo better.” he complained.

Kei got up and started taking the costume off; mid-work he turned around, throwing him a lascivious look.

“I bet you did.” he said, his tone suave. “Just remember me the next time you’ll get sick, Yabu-san. I'm always happy to offer my services to my favourite patients.”

Kota breathed in deeply, still trying to deal with the part of his body which totally depended on Kei’s will.

And then told himself that he should’ve taken a cold shower, lest his fever decided to abandon him before things could get _really_ interesting.


End file.
